Temporary nameplates, nametags, badges or buttons are commonplace in our world. They are issued to people attending conventions, meetings, parties, and are worn by people who merely want to display some visual item on their person. These temporary nameplates, nametags, badges or buttons commonly consist of a flat display area affixed to a clip or clasp which can be temporarily fastened to clothing. Such nametags or badges may range from an adhesively backed paper nametag to the relatively permanent metal button which must be assembled, compressed and crimped with the displayed material inside. A common implementation of the nametag is the folded clear film shaped to receive a flat stiff paper containing typed or other printed or written information. A simple wire clasp is installed to such a transparent case, to allow attachment to clothing. Each of these forms of badge or nametag each a limitation. Adhesive-backed paper nametags are easily worked loose from the clothing to which they are to adhere. Once detached from the clothing the adhesive is reduced in effectiveness. The information-carrying part of the badge is not protected. This type of badge quickly becomes worn and deteriorated by the flexing movements of the clothing to which it is affixed.
The folded clear film badge has its own shortcomings. The information to be displayed must be inserted into the transparent carrier by sliding into the end or by disassembly and reassembly of the badge. This is possible because the transparent carrier is a folded stiff material which has no fasteners securing it together. The information is susceptible of slipping out of either end of the badge. The transparent carrier can be unfolded by accidental engagement with other items, such as by brushing against another person. In addition, the stiff nature of the transparent carrier is unavoidably equipped with sharp edges and corners. The spring clasp commonly used with this type of badge cannot be sufficiently secured to the transparent carrier to be very stable.
A third commonly used badge is a metal based circular device which must be assembled with a tool which can exert sufficient force to crimp the metal parts of the badge together. Once fabricated, the badge is a suitable one, with a transparent cover over the information-carrying portion, and with a secure clasp welded or glued to the badge rear surface. However, the necessity of a machine operation in its assembly detracts from its value. Also, such badges are not susceptible to undamaged disassembly for reuse.
The shortcomings of the existing technology could be avoided with a badge which can be quickly assembled or disassembled with a person's fingers, and which can carry the clasp in a secure, yet quickly applied fashion without the need of adhesive, welding or soldering.